HAHAHA
by Angeliohtml
Summary: Jeonghan yang jutek dan Seungcheol yang aneh dan menyebalkan Jeongcheol/SeungHan SEVENTEEN DRABBLE


Oneshot/DRABBLE

Pairing : SeungHan/JeongCheol/CoupsHan/HanCoups

Cast :

-Choi Seungcheol

-Yoon Jeonghan

-Others

Warn! This is BOYS love story, So? Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Malam ini tersisa Jeonghan sendirian di ruang dance, ia sedang menonton konser BigBang lewat laptop nya. Sesekali ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh group tersohor dimana-mana itu

Seungcheol datang sambil membawa 2 cup kopi dan makanan yang ia beli di minimarket tadi. Ia berdiri diambang pintu dan menatap Jeonghan lelah

'ckckck' decaknya dalam hati

"Jeonghanieee"

"Hmm" jawab Jeonghan seadanya. Tanpa menoleh

"Jeonghanniee" panggil Seungcheol lagi

"Apaa" jawab Jeonghan malas

"Jeonghan ummaa" panggil Seungcheol dengan nada manja

"Apa sih kau" Jeonghan mulai terpancing

"Yoon ummaaa" Seungcheol masih dengan nada manjanya

Jeonghan diam

"Jeonghannie ummaaa"

Masih diam

"Yooniee ummaaa"

Masih diam lagi

"Choi Jeonghaaan" Seungcheol memannggil dengan smirk nya

"Yak! Kau apa-apaan hah?!" Jeonghan menoleh kearah Seungcheol, alisnya berkerut

"Akhirnya kau menoleh juga hahaha" Seungcheol sedikit tertawa

"Terserah" Jeonghan focus lagi ke tontonannya

Seungcheol menaruh makanannya di meja tempat Jeonghan menonton konsernya itu, lalu ia mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah namja cantik itu

"Nyonya Choi apakah kau mau sosis ini?" tanya Seungcheol

"Apa sih kau, sini!" Jeonghan meraih bungkus sosis yang ditawarkan Seungcheol

Tapi seungcheol menjauhkan bungkus sosis itu

"Yah!" Jeonghan meninggikan sedikit suaranya, masih mencoba meraih bungkus itu

Dan Seungcheol semakin menjauhkan bungkusnya

"Bukan sosis yang ini ummaaa" ucap Seungcheol dengan cengirannya

Jeonghan diam dan menatap Seungcheol

"Lalu yang mana?" tanya Jeonghan

"Yang inii" jawab Seungcheol

Seungcheol melirik kebawah (paha), Jeonghan menatap apa yang ditatap Seungcheol dan…

"Yah! Kau mau mati hah?!" Jeonghan berseru

Seungcheol tertawa keras dan senang, matanya sedikit berair karna hal tadi yang menurutnya sangat lucu (padahal tidak sama sekali). Sedangkan Jeonghan melakukan KDRT dengan meremas remas wajah Seungcheol, menjambak rambutnya, mencubit perut dan menjewer kuping Sang Leader

"Ampun..amp..hahahahaha…hahahahhahah" Seungcheol masih dengan tawanya

Jeonghan menyudahi acara KDRT nya, ia mengambil kopi dan bungkus sosis itu kasar, Wajahnya cemberut. Seungcheol sukses membuatnya badmood sekarang

Seungcheol terlihat menyedihkan, wajah dan telinganya merah, rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya berair dan anehnya ia masih dengan tawanya

"Hahahahhahahahhahhahahah" Seungcheol tertawa keras

Jeonghan yang merasa terganggu dengan tawa tersebut pun memelototi Seungcheol. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan tawa Sang Leader

"Diam kau! Dasar aneh jelek tua!" hina Jeonghan tanpa sadar umur

"Tapi kau suka kan HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" tawa Seungcheol semakin menjadi jadi

Jeonghan yang sudah tidak tahan, mengambil roti yang dibeli Seungcheol dan langsung memasukkan roti kecil itu ke mulut terbuka Sang Leader

"HAHAHHAHHAA-KKH khhh uukhh"

Seungcheol tersedak, sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya, mencoba meraih botol minum di meja. Tapi Jeonghan menjauhkan botol tersebut

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Jeonghan tertawa sambil berdiri, ia memegangi perutnya

"Yak!uhuk..ukh" Seungcheol menepuk-nepuk lehernya sekarang

Jeonghan terus tertawa, sampai Hansol yang mau masuk ke ruangan itu tidak jadi

'Too childish for being Appa and Umma' batin Hansol sambil berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu

Jeonghan dengan matanya yang berair, sedikit kasihan melihat Seungcheol yang terbatuk. Ia memberikan botol minum itu, dan kembali melanjutkan tawanya

5 menit kemudian Seungcheol baru berhenti terbatuk, keadaannya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Jeonghan masih tertawa, Seungcheol cemberut

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Nyonya Choi" Seungcheol berdiri

Sang Leader mulai menggelitiki namja cantik itu

"Hahah..aph…hahaha" Jeonghan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia kegelian dan semakin tertawa hebat sekarang

"Geli hah? Rasakan ini!" Seungcheol semakin menguatkan gelitikannya

"Hahahahah..sudh..ah..hahhahahhah" Jeonghan memukul-mukul punggung Seungcheol

Seungcheol tersenyum menyebalkan dan Jeonghan terustertawa, Sang Leader terus menggelitiki namja berambut panjang itu. Sampai..

"Yah!"

Jeonghan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Seungcheol, ia tersandung kaki kursi. Dengan cepat Seungcheol memeluk pinggang namja cantik itu

Mereka saling bertatapan, perlahan Seungcheol mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Jeonghan dan menyatukan bibir mereka, mata keduanya tertutup. Seungcheol mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jeonghan

.

.

"Haruskah mereka berciuman dengan back sound nya BANG BANG BANG?" Jisoo yang mengintip Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, berbisik dan bertanya entah pada siapa

"Kau iri? Kita bisa melakukannya juga" jawab Hansol santai

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tadi katamu mereka melakukan hal aneh lagi, ini romantis! Mungkin kau yang aneh!" Jisoo menatap Hansol sinis

"Aku bilang hal bodoh!" jawab Hansol sewot, ia tidak terima dibilang 'aneh'

"Ya terserah" Jisoo kembali melihat ciuman Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang memanas

"Mereka memang benar-benar cocok" ucap Jisoo

"Ayo kita lakukan juga" ucap Hansol sambil menarik tangan Jisoo

"Yah! Tidak mau! Sana kau saja!" Jisoo yang ditarik Hansol mulai histeris, dan mereka pun menjauhi ruangan itu

.

.

Kedua orang tertua Seventeen itu menyudahkan ciuman mereka, dan saling menatap

"Bodoh" Jeonghan menepuk pipi Seungcheol dengan keras

"Apa yang kau lakukan Choi ummaa" tanya Seungcheol memegang pipinya

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Jeonghan menginjak kaki Seungcheol

"yah! Aww" rintih Seungcheol

Yah seperti itulah mereka.

.

.

.

Love is You

Love is Me

Love is being Together

Love is You and Me Together and Forever

.

.

.

HAIII author lia update nii^^

Btw author lia tu yang bikin ff "it hurts" sama chapter satunya ff "He's Mine" yaa

Ada yang mau request ff? tulis di review yaa ;)

Jangan lupa review^^

Sekian dan Terima Kasih

.

.

Love You All

-Lio (Lia and Jio)


End file.
